Notes Between Pals
by BLU50
Summary: These are a series of notes between harry, hermione and other characters.Anything can and probably will happen. Have any ideas let me know plz. review review review. plz. ty ty ty
1. Chapter 1: The notes begin

-Ok so I stole this idea from the twilight section but it was to funny to not do my own for Harry potter and his friends this is my first so don't be to harsh better ones are soon to come. I promise.

-Harry, Hermione and Ron in Transfigurations-

Harry-regular _Hermione-Italics _**Ron-Bold**

_Hey Harry_

Yes Hermione

_Do you want to pass notes_

Hermione?

_Yes_

We kind of already are

_Oh yea hehe you want to keep passin notes_

Sure y not but don't let Mcgonagal see you though

_She wont promise_

**Hey wats wit the note passing**

Is it that obvious Ron

**Well to me yes **

_Not good if ron can notice anyone can_

**Wats that suppose to mean**

_Oh umm nothing -harry don't let him on the paper-_

**Y cant I be on the paper**

Ok both of you calm down looking at each other so hostile is alerting Mcgonagal

_Well tell him to stop_

Ron stop

**I wasn't doin anything she was**

Fine both of you stop

-Mcgonagal strolls up to them without them knowing (_Mcgonagal-underline Italics_)

_How about you all stop your note passing before you all get detention._

_Yes maam_

Yes maam

**Yes maam (told you Hermione)**

**-**The note was quickly snatched up by Mcgonagal while ron and Hermione glared at each other for the rest of the class**-**

-- Ok so ik this chapter is kinda short but i just wanted to introduce the notes first trust me the next chapters are way better.-


	2. Chapter 2: Ron Floats

-Harry ,Hermione and ron at lunch, let the notes commence-

Harry-regular, _Hermione-Italics, _**Ron-Bold**

_Hey Harry_

I see we are still passing notes then

_After that one little hiccup of course_

Hiccup we almost got detention

_Don't be so melodramatic Harry_

Whatever Hermione

_Anyways harry you know what I wonder _

No what do you wonder Hermione

_I wonder do spells work if you write them down while waving your wand correctly(of course)_

IDK try it out

_Hehe kk um what to do -thinks to self- got it Levi Corpus -_Ron unsuspectingly is lifted out of his chair by his ankle on an invisible hook, spilling most of his food to the floor_-_

OMG Hermione it actually worked

_I know amazing, look Ron floats_

Awesome and here i thought he would sink hahaha

-Hermione lets him down by droping him on his head, he then runs to them for safety-

**Hey did you guys see that -**eyes wonder up page- **Hermione what was that for it was not funny-**stares furiously at a now laughing hysterically Hermione-

Oh Ron loosen up it was funny- Trying not to cry from laughter-

**I just lost half my plate on the floor how is that funny why couldn't you have used Neville as your guinea pig**

_Cause you Ron are much more fun to mess with _

Exactly

**Well both of you can forget yourselves and quit passing notes, neither of us have spoken yet this entire conversation**

_That's what makes it funnier_

**Whatever I'm leaving- **stomps off trying to be dramatic and trips on his oversized hand me down robes, causing the entire dining hall to laugh-

LMAO ok now that was funny

_You know it oops better hurry got potions next oh joy_

Think you can help me again today

_Yes but we need to hurry Harry or we'll be late._

_-They both hurry to get there things together and leave for snape's class room-_

_--**ok now again I'm new so don't judge to harshly I wrote this at midnight**--_


	3. Chapter 3: Fred and George

-Harry, Hermione, and Ron in Potions Class. They are all sitting around a cauldron full of some green goop-

Harry-regular, _Hermione-Italics, _**Ron-Bold**

_Hey harry_

Hermione wat is it this is not the class to get caught passing notes

_Quick ? You think ron is still mad about lunch_

**Yes ron is still mad about lunch you dropped me on my head**

Ron settle down it was funny-smirks at the memory-

_And plus it was for pure scientific study_

**I don't care what it was for it hurt **

_Oh don't cry if it hurt so bad go to the infirmary the nurse will fix it_

**Not the point, you purposely let me fall on my head **

That was the best part

_Oh how bout when he tripped on his robes on the way out_

Ok that was the best part

**Im not laughing here**

_You would have if it would have been someone else_

**Obviously **

So its settled that was a great joke Hermione

**No its not- **He stops as Snape approaches the table-

_Quick give me the note-_she shoves the note into her bag before Snape can see it-

-Later that night in the Griffindor Common room-

_Harry _

Hermione seriously we are in the common room were aloud to speak now

_Yes but its much more fun to write in silence_

**Hermione there is something seriously wrong with you first you try to fight a troll then all you wanna do is pass notes rather than talk out loud**

_I did not try to fight that troll remember_

Both of you enough god you guys fight even on paper

-at that moment ron's twin brothers join the party-

Fred-underlined, _George-underlined italics_

_Whats all this note passin about here_

Yea you chaps look right bonkers over here writin each odda wit out a single word spokin

_We or rather I have decided to communicate through written conversation only_

_Harry translation_

She no likey to speaky

Thanx harry ur a rite pal

**I think he was makin fun of you 2**

We know we just give him the benefit of the dought

Yea see ron don't let them no wat im doin

**I kinda have to they cant figure it out on there own**

_We can figure anything out -_looks up with a dumb founded look-

_Oh like the time you were at practice and kept hitting wood cause he had a black cap on his head and you thought it was a bludger_

_How you know we wasn't doin it on purpose_

Because you kept havein this dumb founded look on your face-fred makes the face again at harrys words-

Yea that's the one

_Oh my god harry that was excellent_

_Wat ever chaps im off to test some new flavors you want some_

**No way last time I did I was purple for a week remember**

Hey atleast you didn't turn into a blue berry

_Wat _

**Fred and george's idol is willy wonka**

Sure is ronny don't forget it

There's so much time and so little to see, wait scratch that and reverse it

_Haha nicely quoted harry well we gotta run _

_Thank god those two left now for a serious conversation_

Umm im tired night

**Wait don't leave me here alo- umm im tired to nite Hermione**

_Great now im here writing to myself well nite paper_

_-_Hermione slumps off to bed leaving the note behind for everyone else to see_-_


	4. Chapter 4: Blonde jokes

--ok so anyways again its late and I'm in a joke telling mood so this is called blonde jokes the greatest blonde jokes I've ever heard some may be long but trust me they are funny. Have any ideas of your own anything you want to see them write about send me reviews kk I will read all that come--

-Harry, _Hermione, _**Ron, **_**Ginny, **__George, _Fred

Hey guys guess-

_what_

Hey you stole what I was gonna write

_I know that's why I did it_

Ok guys what is it

George has a great joke kk tell them George

_Ok here it is Ask me if I'm a truck_

_Ok George are you a truck_

_Nnnnoo -_falls down in a fit of laughing quickly joined by Fred-

Ok and that is funny how

_Wow guys and I thought you couldn't be dumber_

**Really I mean how creative you could have done better**

_**Alright Ronny you do better than they did**_

**Easy enough, how do you know a blonde tried to commit suicide.**

_**How?**_

**There's bullet holes in the mirror-**this puts everyone on the floor for a great fit of hysterical laughter-

_**Oh my god Ron where did you get that one from**_

_Wow that was good but here's one, how you drown a blonde_

How

_Put a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool_-more laughter-

_**Ok here we go, a blonde was driving her jeep down the road and to her right she saw another blonde in the middle of a field rowing a row boat. So the first blonde stops her jeep walks to the edge of the side walk and yells "It's blondes like you that give blondes like us a bad name and if I knew how to swim I'd come out there and kick your ss" -**_Everyone but Ron falls on the ground laughing-

**What?-**Ron has a confused look on his face-**I don't get it-**This causes another frenzy of laughing-

_OMG ron only you wouldn't get a joke that funny_

**Hey **

Relax ron you know its true

_**Yea it is one time I bought home muggle made orange juice in a carton and on the front it said "concentrated" and he stared at it for an hour until I told him what it meant. He thought it meant that if he concentrated it would pour itself.**_

_OMG totally using that against him later._

Ron really now

**Well muggles have made some cool stuff you never know what they could have come up with**

Well ginny you upsetted me to on that one

_**Oh im sry how harry**_

That was gonna be my blonde joke but apparently it's a red head joke to

**Hey**

_Hey_

_**Hey **_

Hey we resent that just because Ron is dun-du-dun don't mean we all are

_Yea me and Fred are intelli- uh darn forgot how to spell it_

_Intelligent?_

_Yea that it thanx Hermione_

_**Ok then how come you 2 cant even follow directions to put batteries in your muggle toys**_

**What muggle toys**

_**Oh you didn't know they each have a muggle toy called barbies dream car it's a pink convertible car that takes batteries and plays music.**_

**OMG r u serious that's the funniest thing I have ever heard.**

_That's it we're gone_

Yea-They stomp off side by side and get stuck in the doorframe heading to the boy's dormitories-

_**I think im gonna go to all that laughing has made me tired**_

**Im out to **

Me too- they all get up and leave for there respective dormitories-

_Great so they left me all alone again this is great and im talking to the paper again this is great im crazy atleast the paper aint answering back_

_(__**Paper)**_

_**I wouldn't be so sure of that**_

**_-_**Hermione screams and runs up to her bed**_-_**

_**-**_ron and harry come out of there dormitory laughing hysterically at the great joke harry just did by bewitching the paper to write back to Hermione. Probably scaring her for life_**-**_

_**--**_ok kinda longer than the others hoped you liked it got any ideas of your own send me reviews plz ill try to make them come true k next chap im doin in a minute_**--**_


	5. Chapter 5: fred and george's funny story

--hehehe OMG ok so I was reading threw some stuff and I found one of those crazy fill in the blank word story things and I thought what if Fred and george made up a story of non sense and this chapter is the outcome enjoy. And remember review.--

-_Hermione, __Fred, _George-

-Hermione is still sulking over an A- she just got in Herbology and will not move from a chair in the common room, so Fred and George decide to cheer her up, let the crazy notes commence-

Hey Hermione cheer up

_Why should I, I just got an A- my school life is over i can't go on-continues to mope-_

_ok hermione i think that might be a little over dramatic. Oy george you thinking what im thinking-_smiles mischievously-

I think fred but how are we gonna get the gummy bears and gummy worms to coexist peacefully on there own island together-looks quizzically at fred-

_Were gonna lick them then stick them together and then they will be more "attached" to one another" but no I mean about cheering up hermione_

Good idea and umm yea lets do it I'm ready

_I know right great idea and yup this reminds us of a story right george-_winks_-_

_Yup _Called duh-du-duh 'the weeping willow'

_One day the weeping willow cried_

While the dog chased a goldfish

_Into the hampsters apple tree_

While wearing a scuba mask

_And yelling 'fee fi foe plunk'_

And the goldfish was wearing a hot pink sweater knitted by-

_The shoe elves who were sad cause_

It was st. Patrick's day and they all had to dress like reindeer

Cause they dress like leprechauns on thanks giving and pony's on easter

_The spon attacked the spork and the spork won_

Then the plate broke on humpty dumpty

_Who was cursing at a puzzle he couldn't put back together_

then the cat ate spray cheese on a car tire while he sang 

_marry had a little lamb and brushing his teeth with a stick_

Then the weeping willow laughed as the pink and purple reindeer laughed at

_The green poke-a-dotted hippo fight with the spotted zebra_

_Ok ok enough enough god im happy actually im about to die from laughter.-Laughing threw entire writing process holding side with one hand-_

_Our work is done then we can leave haha_

Shall we Fred

_We shall george_

_-_they lock arms at the elbow and skip out the room with giant grins of success and disappear behind the portrait of the fat lady-

_--_Now this one I did right after chapter 4 it was about midnight. plz review and send me ideas_--_


	6. Chapter 6: Fred and george's day

--ok so far I haven't received any new reviews and im getting worried and still going off my own ideas but I can't do that forever I need to hear your requests so if there is anything you want to hear them discuss let me know plz. Anyways I was looking at someone's profile and found the greatest thing ever I found a list of things not to do at hog warts and I must apologize but I took some ideas without asking--

-Harry, _Hermione, __Fred, _George-

-Fred and George are laughing at two pieces of paper that are completely identical-

Fred & George what is so funny

_We just got our detention forms back_

Yea there amazing

_What did you 2 do this time_

Well first no offense Harry but we asked Mcgonagal if it was legal for us to put a life insurance policy on you ( relax it was a joke of course)

Are you serious that's hilarious

_Yea then later while Jordan was asleep we painted the dark mark on his arm_

_Y would you mess with Jordan like that_

It was funny well anyways so Mcgonagal was all upset and sent us to see Dumbledor

_Serves you right _

_Let us finish, well on our way to dumbledor's Snape caught us singing "we're off to see the wizard" lol_

No way you didn't you guys seriously

Yup well then when we got there the first time we-

_You went more than once _

_Well yea we had to return the sword_

You took Griffindor's sword

_We'll get there anyways the first time we were there I asked Dumblydor if he would show me the pointy hat trick while George stole the sword and hid it _

Then he showed us the trick lol it was hilarious he was totally enthusiastic about it to. But anyways we had the sword so we started to patrol the halls with it

_Did you get caught_

Yup by Umbridge

NOOOO

_Haha yup it was awesome we were all like "unguard" and she disarmed us wit expelliarmus_

Yea and gave us detention for the rest the year which will be awesome

_Anyways we went back to Dumblies to return the sword again he was amused at it_

So we were sent to divinations for class which George being clever as he is decides to cheat

_I know im gonna regret this but how did you cheat_

I brought a magic 8-ball with me 

OMG r u serious no way wat did she do

_Well I can sum it up in 6 words "were off to see the wizard"_

But this time instead of singing we snuck threw the halls making up our own secret agent theme music

_Mcgonagal got us this time it was hilarious we got to the climax of the song turned a corner and scared her so bad she droped her wand_

Awesome

Yup well as we were heading with her to Dumblies we decided to have a light saber duel with our wands( Mcgonagal wasn't amused Dumblydor was however)

_Then when we left we remembered that Remus's birthday was coming up and asked if Mcgonagal thought a flea collar would be appreciated for his "special time of the month" _

_That's not funny you guys_

I think someone else is on her special time 

_What's that suppose to mean_

Nothing 

_Anyway so of course she didn't think it was funny either _

Hey Fred look at the time

_Yesssss-_fist pumps-_ time 4 detention_

How does that make you happy

_U'll see when we get back_

OMG wait till we get back from Umbridges

_Peace _

Later

-They skip off together singing "were off to see the wizard" again laughing the whole time-

_That was weird_

No that was hilarious bye

_What k im goin too _

_-_they both head for the dining hall, harry making up secret agent theme songs the whole way_-_

_--I hope you liked it but as I said im dring up on ideas plz review--_


	7. Chapter 7: after detention

--it's like 1 in the morning and I have decided to pick up right after fred and georges detention--

-Harry, _Hermione, __Fred,_ George-

-Fred and George walk up to Hermione and Harry and show them their hands-

_OMG what did you do to your hands_

_Well Umbridge had us doing her special lines so instead of writing "we will not sing music from "the wizard of OZ" we wrote "told you we were hard core"_

It's like an awesome Tattoo and we have all year to finish them

And I thought there was nothing left for you guys to do

_Wrong Harry boy tomorrow I'm gonna ask snape how to make skin lotion and Halloween I'm dressing as you-know-who._

_Nooooo nonononononononono_

What's wrong Hermione to far

_A little_

Good then it's worth it. Also would you like to join our Poole

Your what

_Our betting Poole every year we take bet's on whether or not the D.A.D.A teacher will survive the year _

10-to-1 odds she stays and 2-to-1 odds she leaves

_I'm not doing that_

100 Galleons she gone by end of year

_Deal_

_Harry_

What might as well make money off her

Hey you guys wanna pass out flyer's with us

_Yeah tomorrow is national "hug a slytherin day" I call malfoy_

OMG are you serious

_Serious as a hernia_

Yea plus we need to find seamus we think he stole out lucky charms that frickin' leprechaun 

_We should have him lick Neville's toad_

_I'm goin to bed before I go crazy from this non sense_

Right behind yea

-they run away to there rooms while fred and george start passing out "hug a slytherin day" flyer's to everyone in the common room-


	8. Chapter 8: Transfiguration gone bad

--Alright well im back its been awhile since i last update i recently moved back to ohio and havent been on the computer in awhile well this chapter i got the idea from my first reviewer thanx for the subject well heres my best shot at making it work for her--

-Harry,**Ron** in transfigurations, yes despite being caught before-

**yo harry **

Ron seriously notes didnt we already get caught like two weeks ago for this

**dont worry mate Mcgonagal has no idea whats going on its alright **

I highly dought that Ron wait shes looking at us

**it's ok she cant see the paper**

Ummmm why is she raising her wand... why is she pointing it at us, Ron i think she's going to-

-Mcgonagal then turns both ron and harry into quills and tells them if they ever write notes in her class again they will stay like that for the rest of the day-

-later that day in the common room, joined in by _Hermione,Fred, _George

_I told you too that notes in McGonagals was a bad idea_

Thanx but you were the one who started it remember

**Yea hermione its all your fault**

Now ronny what you all steamed about

_Looky there george rons hair line has disappeared hes all one shade of red_

Hes mad because we got turned into a pair of quills by Mcgonagal and left like that all class

_Are you serious thats awesome George remind me to shake her hand tomorrow for giving me the best mental image ever_

Indeed fred that has to be the single greatest thing ive ever read-they both fall to the ground in a fit of laughter-

**Its not funny you two all; i could think about afterwards is dipping my head in my ink bottle and writing with my head**

**-**this brings on another fit this time including harry and hermione-

ron are you serious i didnt feel like that i just wanted to write to people

_Personally i think you two deserved it after she had warned us the first time but atleast you didnt get detention for it_

**I would have welcomed detention atleast then I could reguest umbridge and get a sweet tattoo like fred and george  
**

Yea ron something like 'told you i write notes'

_Yea ron your super hard core watch out george he might ink you to death _

naw more like tickle you to death with his feathery end

_dont wory guys if he gets too mad just dump some ink on him and he'll right you a very angry letter with his hair_

yea full of metaphores and similes

_and a hyperbole or two-_and the laughter continues again at rons expense-

thats gonna be a very scary letter fred we better watch out

_yea thats got me shaking, shaking with laughter that is_

**thats it im out-**Stomps off for the boy's dormatory and trips over a chair on his way-

wow you guys see him go down he likes to trip alot

_ omg i know he never watches were hes going maybe he should write his feet a letter instead_

Yea 'dear feet, im very upset with you why can't you watch where im going' 

_yea like' why do you have to make me fall all the time between you and my ink stained hair i look like a clown'_

-more laughter follows this-

OMG thats too funny i got 2 go to the bathroom guys see you later

_ yea i should go to bed soon im meeting hagrid to help with his infestation_

_what kind of infestation_

_bed bugs_

_omg really what kind_

_tickler harpies_

_what_

_there very small harpies that well tickle you so you cant sleep_

ok now thats awesome we need some for some new stuff to make

_indeed we do you thinking what im thinking_

yes lets go-they run off laughing mischivously-

_wait no darn not againleft alone well im gone_

_-_hermione walks off to bed not looking forward to fighting tickler harpies in the morning-

_--_well there you go i kinda wondered off from the beginning idea but i kinda got on a roll hope you guys enjoy it great to add a new chapter still looking for fresh ideas from zany fans i have so please review or even message me anything you want--_  
_


	9. Chapter 9 :sporks

--ok im finally updating again sorry it would have been sooner but i have lost this file twice now and im hoping to get through this chapter problem free. anyway ive got some reviews and a couple ideas still looking for more and also just general reviews anyway this chapter was inspired by my bff Pigeon thanx anyway time to get to the actual chapter already--

-Harry, **Ron, **_Hermione, Fred, _George in lunch-

**What is this**

_Spork_

**A what**

_A spork its a combination of a spoon and a fork_

**Ok and why is it here instead of my spoon and fork**

_Dobby_

What

_Dobby did it_

**How**

_Oh i heard about that _

Apparently he made all the dish washing house-elves tell Dumbledor they were tired of so many dishes

**So his solution was sporks**

_Yup_

**And why**

_Well there disposable so no more silverware to clean_

**But where did he get so many**

_Sam's club_

Are you serious i love that place i had someone bow to me there when i was eight

**Wait hermione how do you know all this**

_I went with Dumbledor when he bought them he rather loved the store_

**Why did he take you**

_Because ron i am the oldest Muggle born here _

Why didn't i go

_he thought you would draw attention from wizards_

_That does tend to happen harry-_Starts bowing at harry's feet-

Yes it does your majesty-Joins fred-

Quit it you guys people are watching

_Dumbly finds it hilarious_

_Yea Dumbledor has a weird sense of humor and shopping habits_

How

_He bought a 100 pack of tube socks_

_No way_

Are you serious

_Yup i had to talk him out of getting two packs_

Well we know what to talk to him about today

You guys talk to Dumbledor

_Yup harry everyday_

**Why **

He loves us were his favorite students cause were funny

_Well funny lookin atleast_

That's definitly the truth

_He finds everything we do funny i mean he even approved us putting up those national hug a slytherine day posters remember that_

**You giving Malfoy a big squeeze was pricless **

That was a good one

Yea snape wasnt happy when i hugged him though or when dumbly did 

_Wait dumbledor actually hugged snape also_

_Yup it was awesome to watch i took a mental image_

Hagrid hugged malfoy and snape at the same time

_OH my that had to have hurt oh speaking of hagrid i promised to help him today_

With what

_Bed pixies_

**What**

_There little tiny pixies that live in your bed and tickle you when you are just about to go to sleep__ poor hagrids been sleeping with fang just to get any sleep at all- _she heads off towards the front door-

**Umm guys lunch is over were the last ones here**

OH umm well better leave

-they all get up and walk away with fred and george walking ahead of harry bowing continuesly saying "yes sir as you command sir"-

--well finally it's done i hope you liked it took me forever please review and let me know how it is after trying three times to get it done and also ideas plz-


	10. Chapter 10 : IDk

--ok back again still dry of ideas im going off the top of my head like usual but that seems to work alot better for me so i think ill keep it up--

-Harry, **Ron, **_Hermione, Fred, _George Common room-

_Hey harry have your voldie senses been tingling lately_

_Fred_

_What im only joking_

Not really they been pretty chill lately why you ask

Well me and fred have been making fun of everyone and we havent had a chance to tell him to leave you alone and "go get a life" we one see if we can make him laugh since no one else can

_George_

What im only joking besides dumbly found it funny 

_You told dumbledor that_

You guys are brave

**More like stark mad if you ask me**

_that's nothing he loved it when we payed seamus 10 galleons to say "there always after me lucky charms"_

What no way how good was it

Spot on to say the truth 

I may have to pay to see that some time

_Harry you are not gonna pay seamus to degrate himself like that_

**Why not if he's willing why can't harry pay him to do it**

_It is moraly wrong ron_

_Harry don't have morales _

And neither do fred and george

_you guys do what you want im gone-_storms off to her room-

i dont know what you see in her ronny

**What are you talking about i dont like hermione**

_You say no but your sleep talk says "hermione hermione i love you with all my heart" well you also say "a pool of pudding is delicious"_

**I do not talk in my sleep**

Yea you do ron

**Really blimy i gotta fix that **

_Yea i wonder how mad she would have gottin if we told her about our plan of locking the griffindor's and slytherine's in the great hall and see which house wins_

**all my money on us**

confident there ronny

**Absolutely**

_Oh yea good luck with that_

Hey harry do you know that muggle thing called pokemon cards

yea why

We got some and showed them to hagrid and convinced him they were real magical creatures

No are you serious

_yea he totally bought it too it was funny as could be_

**Wow you guys are mean hagrid must feel really bad now that he doesnt know all the monsters**

I bet he does

**I better go tell him before the big lug starts moping around- **Heads off throught the portrait of the fat lady-

_Ron ruins all our fun_

Sometimes i wonder who really is the older sibling

_Anyway harry i gotta go give moaning murtle an eye full-_heads off to he showers-

What

He went to take a shower

Oh

well see ya harry

Later george

-harry heads over to seamus with a big smile and his hand jiggling his pocket, george heads out the door to go to the great hall-

--ok i dont know how much your like this its kinda random and have no storyline to it please review and tell me what you think-


	11. Chapter 11: another fred and george day

-- **ok im updating again even though i already have today im just in the writing mood i guess anyways still looking for reviews and ideas i just want people to tell me if they like it im starting to wonder if i should even keep writing or stop if people want me to i will try to go to 100 chapter or more but first i need some insperation but enough about that time to get what everyone wants the actual notes here it is another of fred and george's productive days--**

Harry, _Fred, _George common room the twins are smiling miniacally

Hey harry guess what we did today

O.K ill bite what did you two do today

_Have the best day ever_

Yea first we got called to dumble's office for having a light saber duel with our wand's i won ofcourse

he did but jordan said i had the best faking death impression ever

_Yea and then i forgot my books so i told McGonagal i would use the force (aka accio charm) to call them down later_

She got really mad at the whole force thing i don't know why

_Then while we were waiting to see dumbles we put on a play using our socks to be two slytherine snakes again McGonagal disapproved but oh well _

then once again dumblydor found it hilarious and showed us the pointy hat trick again i dont know why he loves to do that one

_so we were all just sitting there and i was thinking about something for christmas and it made me full out laugh for like an entire minute before i could tell george and albus_

He said that we should charm the suit's of armor to do a rendition of knight's of the round table in the middle of the great hall during christmas dinner

_And half way through have two of the knights get in a fight and watch pieces of armor get thrown everywhere_

where do you two get these ideas anyway

I dont know 

_but later we were in potions class and snape once again took points away from griffindor (george blew his cauldron up again) and i yelled out "Burn" really loud and again we were off to see albus _

this time we decided to apparate there because of the apparation training the block is off that part of the castle so we just popped in and yelled "bam" really loud 

Did you scare him

_Yup he dropped a pair of socks he was about to put on you know he changes his sicks five times a day_

and never wears the same pair twice gives hima reason to go to sam's club for more than sporks

wow dumbledor is alot more interesting than i thought

_alot more harry this man is the only person that laughed when we told Snape he takes himself to seriously. _

what about the time Umbridge wore that bright orange hooded fluffy jacket and we kept calling her Kenny 

_Luckily only us and dumbledor watch Muggle television and have seen South Park_

Wait you called umbridge Kenny as in Kenny that always dies in south park no way to funny

_well what else is a better name for them_

the most unluckiest person to ever enter the great school of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

ok

_yup but harry we got to go we are gonna pay first years to lick nevilles toad and then feed them to fluffy_

hagrid brought him back hes at home again in the third floor corridor

dont feed first years to anything

_were just joking harry but we are gonna make them lick trevor_

hehehe-they walk off with mischivous smiles again-

--**there it is yet another productive day of fred and georges id say they give me the best stuff to write about i mean it i need to know if people really want these notes to continue so plz review and let me know if i get ten reviews saying to go to 100 i will keep going until then im planning on 25-50 at the most plus anything you wanna see tell me in a review and ill see what i can do hey that rhymed lol peace--**


End file.
